Rotating anodes in X-ray tubes have heretofore been provided with screw-type connections between anode plate and shaft of rotor assembly which requires careful design and manufacturing tolerances. Rotating anode plates have also been connected with rotor assembly shafts by casting or soldering as with copper which results in the achieving of a good thermal connection between shaft and plate, such as a tungsten plate, but unfortunately the melting point of copper is so low that the mounting can become soft as a consequence of the heat generated during tube operation. In addition, the good condition of operationally produced heat leads to undesirable thermal stress and overloading of the shaft bearing most closely disposed to the anode plate. So far as is known, no one has heretofore ever directly interconnected an anode plate to a rotor by means of an axial projection on the anode plate which is shrink-fitted into the end of a tubular therminal shaft associated with the rotor.